


Splinter

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feels guilty after sleeping with Blaine since he’s dating Adam and says something hurtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine finds out Kurts dating Adam after they had sex. Blaines pissed because Kurt never told him and used him. Kurt say something nasty to blaine then blaine leaves. He sends Kurt a text about the lying and how he got his hopes up for nothing. He ignores Kurts calls and texts. They don’t talk for ages and Blaines depressed. Kurt confronts Blaine infront of ND and they have a shouting match. ND pissed with Kurt because why he did. They get back together in the end, don’t mind how:)

           It was like the worst kind of déjà vu.

            Blaine stared down at the phone in his hand feeling like his heart had actually begun to splinter into small pieces. His hand tightened slightly on the phone and his vision blurred a little with tears.

             _From Adam: How’s the wedding going? Kind of bummed I’m missing out on a romantic night with you but I know you’ll make it up to me when you get back ;)_

Kurt stepped back into the room, humming to himself and fixing the collar on his shirt.

            “Are you dating Adam?” Blaine held up the phone and Kurt met his eyes through the mirror. “Right now. Are you dating him?”

            “Yeah,” Kurt shrugged a little.

            “Seriously?” Blaine let the phone fall onto the rumpled sheets. “You weren’t going to tell me?”

            “Does it matter?” Kurt started on his cuffs. “We’re not dating.”

            “So I’m just here because you wanted a quick fuck?” Blaine clenched his teeth. “You said…”

            “We were just having fun,” Kurt turned around. “This didn’t mean anything. We’re going to go downstairs, you are going to go back to school and I am going to go back to Adam.”

            “Aren’t you going to leave money on the dresser?” Blaine snarled, standing up as well. “I mean, if you’re going to treat me like a prostitute at least do it right.”

            “You don’t pay sluts,” Kurt snapped back, grabbing his jacket and hurrying out before Blaine could say anything else.

            Furious, Blaine redressed and left the hotel. He leaned against his steering wheel and sobbed so hard he thought he was going to be sick. With shaky hands he pulled out his phone and started a text.

             _To Kurt: I’m done. I know I made a mistake when I cheated on you but I never used you. You led me to think we were getting better. You made me think we had a chance. I actually thought that tonight meant something. Instead I was just a replacement for your hand. I’m done with crying over what I’ve done. I’m done with wishing I could go back to change what I’ve done. I never made you feel like you made me feel. Don’t call me. Don’t text me._

He threw his phone onto the passenger seat and drove home, trying to ignore the splinters of his heart digging into his chest.

            Over the next few weeks Blaine tried desperately to move on. He threw himself into every club he was in and despite studying constantly, his grades were dropping quickly.

            At least once a day his phone would vibrate with a text or phone call but he would just turn it off before the second ring. Blaine knew it was like withdraw and he just needed to fight through the pain of cutting off Kurt completely.

            Slowly things got better.

            He started spending time with Sam and their friendship strengthened.

            He put his heart and soul into the NYADA application and got in.

            He started having a life outside of Kurt.

            The day before graduation the New Directions gathered in the choir room to rehearse together for the last time. Halfway through their song Kurt stormed in, eyes flashing and dressed in sweatpants.

            “I need to talk to you.”

            “So talk,” Blaine crossed his arms.

            “Why haven’t you returned any of my calls and texts?” Kurt snapped. “It’s…let’s talk about this somewhere private.”

            “No!” Kitty gasped before she was shushed.

            “Somewhere private? Sorry Kurt but I couldn’t pencil you into my schedule,” Blaine leaned back. “Because of your ringing endorsement boys are lining up to fuck me. Maybe you can fuck me next week? I did give you a first time customer discount last time but this time I’m going to have to charge you.”

            “Okay,” Kurt’s mouth was pinched. “That wasn’t fair.”

            “I know. I mean, I gave it my all that night and didn’t even get a tip?”

            “Stop. I was calling to apologize,” Kurt seemed to deflate a little from the glares. “What I said was wrong.”

            “You know I’m charging you for this time right?” Blaine stiffened.

            “I felt guilty! I wanted to like Adam but we didn’t work!” Kurt shouted. “I kept telling myself that we were just friends but I couldn’t stay away from you.”

            “I’ll be sure to tell that good review to future clients.”

            “Stop acting like that,” Kurt frowned.

            “I’m just trying to live up to how you treated me,” Blaine spat back.

            The New Directions were shifting uncomfortably in their seats except for Kitty and Sugar who looked like Christmas had come early.

            “I broke it off with Adam as soon as I got back to New York,” Kurt said softly. “I felt horrible about what I did. If I felt that bad after dating Adam for only a week I can’t even imagine how you felt.”

            Blaine relaxed a little and his eyes softened.

            “I don’t want you to feel like that ever again,” He looked down at his feet. “I realized how much pain you were in and at first I just…wanted to get rid of my guilt.”

            “You didn’t spare me any pain.”

            “I know,” Kurt sighed. “I say things before I talk and I don’t like to be wrong. It takes a lot for me to admit I’ve made a mistake but I did. I should have never said what I did.”

            “You shouldn’t have.”

            “I was scared because I still love you. I don’t think I ever stopped and I’ve never felt so horrible as I have after I said those things to you,” Kurt took a step forward.

            “But you did,” Blaine said sharply.

            “Yeah.”

            “We have to practice Kurt,” Sam spoke up. “You should leave.”

            Kurt hesitated before slowly walking out, leaving an irate New Directions.

            Blaine wasn’t able to keep up with the rapid fire conversation shooting around him and stared down at his hands. He quickly took out his phone and fired off a text.

             _To Kurt: Let’s talk._


	2. Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do a continuation of Splinter? Their heart to heart. Maybe after rehearsal and then Kurt their to support Blaine for graduation?

"I was so stupid," Kurt whispered from the passenger seat. "Every since I left I’ve been drowning in guilt. I hate myself for what I said."

 

"I hated you too," Blaine stared ahead. "And I really hated myself."

 

"I never wanted you to," Kurt glanced over at him, blue eyes wide. "I tried apologizing but you but you never picked up the phone."

 

"I didn’t really want to talk to you."

 

"I understand," Kurt looked a little miserable. "I read your message like a million times."

 

"Did you mean what you said?" Blaine bit his lip. "You said you still loved me."

 

"I mean it," With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. "Really Blaine. I tried so hard to forget you but I couldn’t. It felt like I was dying when I wasn’t talking to you."

 

"Same here…at first," Blaine took in a deep breath. "Then I realized that I am more than our relationship. I was so focused on us…Klaine…that I ignored myself. I did everything for you. My life was about you. I want to make myself happy too."

 

"I want that as well."

 

"And I’ve really grown," Blaine smiled. "I got into NYADA. I made new friends. I found out that I am a good person. I could do things on my own."

 

"I never did tell you how proud I was when you got into NYADA," Kurt smiled back. "I knew you could do it."

 

"I think it would be wrong for us to get back together," He sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I want to go to NYADA by myself."

 

"Do you?"

 

"I do love you still," Blaine glanced over. "I do but I want to discover New York on my own first. I want to figure out who I am first."

 

"I understand," Kurt quickly leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips. 

 

"And I want to get back together…but later," Blaine kissed him again. "I have to focus on graduation tomorrow."

 

"Would you mind if I came?" Kurt asked softly. 

 

"I’d be honored."

 

The next day when Blaine crossed the stage, borrowed blackbird broach glittering on his chest, he only had eyes for Kurt. Leaving his high school life behind didn’t feel sad. He was leaving years of self-doubt, anger, confusion, guilt and pain behind. Those long years of suffering through bullies and hateful words. The years of trying to force himself to be someone else. 

 

Besides, he had much more to look forward to.


End file.
